What about your brother?
by gurl3677
Summary: One shot, written for a friend. Murphy brings a girl back to the apartment for a night of play time. But what about his brother? Murphy/OC/Connor


_* So I wrote this for my friend and decided to post it up here. It's shameless smut and I think unlike anything I have done before. Hope you like it, lol!*_

How she ended up where she was, Mary would never know. How she ended up walking the stairs to a shit hole apartment with an irish man holding her hand in front of her and another one walking behind her, Mary would never know but who was she to question it. Her body was too heated to question it. She wanted what was in front of her. The dark haired twin, Murphy. And he wanted her too, although she wasn't sure what his brother was doing following them. Mary was under the impression that she and Murphy were going to be " Playing".

In walked Murphy. In walked Mary. In walked Connor. Murphy turned, twisting his hand as he moved so he could still hold hers. He held out his free hand to her with a smile. Mary smiled and slipped her small hand into his. He interlaced their fingers while he walked backwards. He pulled his arms back which forced her to move into him. His right arm moved to his side so her arm went around his waist. He then trailed his fingertips up her arm over her shoulder, slipping around her neck and tangled into her hair. He gently tilted her head, making her shut her eyes. He dipped his head down while looking over her head. Twin set of eyes met. Murphy's shifted over to a chair that sat directly across from his bed. He looked back to Connor and nodded before closing his eyes and capturing Mary's lips with his.

Slowly he licked across her bottom lip then chuckled when her lips almost flew open. His tongue dove in and licked across the top of hers, slid around the side, under the bottom, then over the other side. He drew it into his own mouth then sucked against the tip. Her hands moved to his chest where she gripped at his shirt. Murphy pulled away and dropped down to nip at her collar bone.

" What about your brother?" She whispered as they made their way to his bed.

" What about him, Lass?" Murphy whispered, opening his eyes to seek his brother out. Connor was sitting in the chair, watching and waiting.

" Where is he?" She whispered.

" In the chair across the room." Murphy answered. His hands came to her shirt.

" He's...going to watch...us?" She whispered.

" Most likely." Murphy muttered.

" He won't want to join?" She asked. Murphy looked back at Connor who was pushing himself up at her words.

" Would you want him too?" Murphy asked before closing his eyes again.

" I..." Her voice faded off when another set of hands slipped under her shirt from behind her.

" Aye, would you want me, Love?" Connor's voice ghosted across her ear. Mary moaned before she could stop herself. Slowly, her shirt was lifted, from behind and from the front. She raised her arms up to allow it to be pulled off.

" I don't know." She whispered as she started to tremble.

" How about I help you get undressed and ready?" Connor asked.

Murphy's hands traveled down her chest, her stomach, and to the button of her jeans. Connor's went to her bra clasp. The button opened, the clasp was released. Connor's fingers slid along her bra straps. He pushed the right one over her shoulder first. His mouth went to the skin he found there. He latched onto it and started to suck. Murphy's hands came to her hips where he started to grip her.

Her other bra strap was removed and the bra was tossed away but by who, she couldn't be sure. And she didn't care. Connor pressed into her back as one of his hands circled around her and came to her front. The other hand soon followed. He cupped her breasts and pushed them up. Murphy's tongue came to her left nipple while his hands worked at her jeans. He circled the little nipple, bring it to a harden nub. His tongue formed an O. As her jeans slipped down her legs, he sucked the nipple into the center of the O and started to rub it. Mary's head went back against Connor's chest and she moaned out at the sensations. Sharp, acute pleasure pulsed through her at every tug from Murphy's mouth.

Connor's hand slipped from one of her breasts but it was replaced by Murphy's. The back of Connor's knuckles moved down her her chest, pass her stomach and slipped into her damp panties. Her hands came to Connor's legs. She grabbed at them and pulled while his index finger pushed through her folds and slipped inside her. Slowly he worked in circles, turning it clockwise and counter clockwise. He pumped it slowing in then out. Murphy let his teeth scrap against her nipple as he pulled away. He flatten his tongue against her neck and ran it up hard.

" Is she ready for more, Dear Brother?" He asked.

" Aye. I think she is." Connor confirmed.

" Hold her up for me than?" Murphy asked.

" Whatever you need." Connor said. Connor continued to assualt her internally, rubbing and pumping her while Murphy dropped down to his knees.

" Perhaps you should stop before we lose her." Murphy said, taking a hold of her ankles.

" You think we are losing her?" Connor asked. Another moan escaped Mary as Connor started to rub his erection against the center of her ass.

" Aye." Murphy said as he pulled off her shoe. Connor pulled out of her, out her panties, and Mary almost wept at the lost.

" Please." She whispered.

" Here, Love. Try this to hold you over."

Connor plunged his index finger deep into her mouth. She clamped down right away and start to suck her own arousal off his skin. Muprhy removed both her shoes, then her jeans then her panties. His hands circled her thighs as he came up on his knees. He brought one of those hands to her core and gently parted her, spreading her wide. His lips formed another O and he started to blew lightly across her hot, swollen bundle of nerves. Mary's hips bucked as she cried out. One of Connor's arms went around her waist.

" Settle down now, Love. This is just the start." He whispered into her ear.

The tip of Murphy's tongue darted out and circled that same bundle of nerves, sending a shock wave through her. She was going to die, right here, right now, dying complete and absolute pleasure. He flatten his tongue against her and rubbed, not slow or light. It was hard and fast. She was panting with her chest heaved and her stomach contracted over and over again. Her legs started to tremble. It was pleasure like she had never known before.

" Care to help me here, Brother?" Murphy asked.

" I thought you'd never ask."

Murphy sucked her into his mouth while Connor started to finger her as fast as Murphy sucked. His arm tighten around her waist. Sweat broke out along her hair line. She cried out and grabbed at Murphy's head. She pushed him into her, needing to keep him there while she whimpered over and over again. Murphy sucked, his tongue rubbed up and down, circled around and around.

" Let it go for us." Connor whispered, pumping faster and faster.

And she did, cumming in a blind orgasm that would made her crash to the ground had Connor not been holding her up. Connor was whispering and muttered into her ear but words were lost to her. Murphy suckled like he was drinking her down . She trembled inside his mouth and around Connor's fingers. Her muscles rolled. Her lips shook as she cried out. She pulled at Murphy's hair, pushing her hips out while sucking in her stomach.

" Oh God!" She cried out when the sensation left her.

" That was nice, Love." Connor whispered. " Beautiful." Her mouth was open while she struggled to breath. " And it's just the start." Her hands slipped from Murphy as her body started to turn to mush. Murphy let her slip from his mouth. As he rose up, he placed sucking, gentle kisses against her.

" Aye, Lass. It's just the start."

One of Connor's hands wrapped around her throat. He tilted her head up while dipping his down. He bit gently down onto her bottom lip before sweeping his tongue across her. Mary opened for him almost right away. His tongue darted into her mouth and twisted around hers while Murphy nipped against her collarbone. Connor warmed the back of her body but the only part of Murphy touching her was his mouth. Mary thought she heard a zipper being taken down but she couldn't be sure. Connor was quickly robbing her of her senses.

Connor's hands cupped her breasts as Murphy pulled away completely. She moaned, wanting to protest Murphy's lost. A second later, he came back into her and he was completely naked. Connor pulled away while she was being pulled forward. Murphy guided her to the bed. He laid on his back and helped her to turn around. Mary kept her eyes shut and allowed Murphy to place her where he wanted.

With him gripping her hips, he lifted her, pulled her back, and guided her back down. He filled her, stretched her with his length. She leaned forward and took a hold of his ankles while they started moving together. Mary tilted her head down and moaned. He slid along the tight bundles of nerves deep inside her and she started to shiver and tremble. Still feeling the lost of the other twin, Mary opened her eyes and almost lost it at the sight in front of her. Connor's shirt was off and he was sticking out of his boxers. His cock was in one hand and a smile was playing across his lips.

" Take him, Lass." Murphy breathed out.

She didn't need to be asked twice. Connor came forward and took a hold of her by the back of her head. He guided her down while his hips pushed up. She wrapped her lips around him and cupped him with her tongue. He slid straight down her mouth and touched the back of her throat. Behind her Murphy let out a groan. She closed her eyes, needing to block out the image of Connor pumping into her mouth.

" Watch." Connor whispered. Her eyes snapped open while her body rode Murphy hard. " No, I'm sorry, my brother. I can't...keep...going." He pulled out of her mouth. One of his hands cupped his sac while the other one fisted his cock. He was started pumping it while he stared at Mary. " Touch him." Connor ordered.

She reached between Murphy's legs and grabbed at his balls. She was rewarded by Murphy's sharp intake of breath. Connor pumped his cock up and down as hard as he could while he frowned. Mary rolled Murphy's balls and scratched against them. Connor frowned and was breathing hard. Another Earth rocking orgasm was starting to uncoil it's self inside her. Connor came forward suddenly and she knew just what he needed. She latched onto the head of his cock and started to suck hard. She stayed only on head. His hand pumped the remainer of his shaft.

Her mouth was filled with a salty, hot bust of fluid. She looked up at Connor to see his head was thrown back and his eyes were shut. The cords in his neck was strained and his mouth was open. His chest was heaving through his orgasm. While one brother filled her mouth with his gift, Murphy slammed her down hard and started to burst inside her. Mary struggled to swallow Connor while she orgasmed. She grabbed at Murphy's ankle and his balls while her stomach sunk down into her body. Her back arched and the fine hair on her body stood on edge. She cried out when the feeling became to great.

Connor slipped from her mouth and lowered his head. He took a gently hold of her face while Murphy's hands slipped from her ass. Connor leaned down and kissed her forehead. His fingertips cleaned up the sides of her mouth where he had slipped out. He leaned down and placed the softest of kisses against her lips.

" You are amazing, Love." Connor whispered.

" A true gift from God." Murphy whispered.

" I'm a gift?" Mary breathed out.

" Aye, Lass." Murphy said, taking a hold of her. " Come and lay with me."

" Oh good idea, brother. Something tells me our dear love won't be able to walk for a while."


End file.
